KOn: The Songfic Chronicles
by DeliciousSerpentProductions
Summary: The two of us put our music on shuffle and write stories based on them. M rated just to be safe. Genres and rating are at the top of each story in bold text. Read & Review, please.
1. Bed of Razors

**BED OF RAZORS**

**Written by Geist**

**Genres- Romance (sort of, but this ain't no fuckin' love story), angst, and drama**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: It's two years later, and college life is in full swing. However, Ritsu has fallen to a darker side of college life. One drunken decision leads to a passionate night of pleasure and pain. Spoiler: It doesn't end well.**

**Based off of the lyrics for the song "Bed of Razors" by Children of Bodom**

**Suspension of disbelief required.**

The year was 2012, college was going great for everyone. All the fears of splitting apart after high school were quickly diminished. To someone like Mio Akiyama, things almost seemed _too _good. Well that was because beyond their friendship, not everything was perfect. Yui and Ritsu struggled daily to make passing grades and keep up with the rest of the class. That didn't surprise Mio, nor Tsumugi for that matter. Yui was too much a freebird to be bound by things like bookwork and ambitions towards things that didn't immediately affect her.

Ritsu, on the other hand, had fallen to the darker side of college life. Mio didn't know the full extent of her partying, but she couldn't say that she enjoyed her drunkenness. Loud, obnoxious, touchy-feely, she just was not a fun person to be around, overall. Not to mention it was affecting her homework as well. For instance, on a paper about Germany, Ritsu wrote that the Berlin Wall had been knocked down by _The Who _using the power of rock. And everyone knows that was _Rush_.

"Mio~ Did you tune your bass to drop D?" The aforementioned drummer called out to the bassist from behind her. Ever since Mio had saved up to buy a blue Jackson Kelly KBX bass, Ritsu had been treating her like some kind metal head. Mio had tried telling her that metal heads usually played Ibanez basses, but that worked very little.

"That's not funny anymore, it was never funny." Mio grumbled, adjustingthe strap so that the neck of the bass was suitably high. Tonight they were playing three songs at a small bar in downtown Kyoto. It was the first day of their summer break, and it really seemed like a great way to start. Until Ritsu started teasing her; which made Mio painfully miss the old Ritsu. The one she had been friends with; because this Ritsu was different now.

"Don't worry Ricchan, I tuned Gitah to drop D!" Yui piped in, misunderstanding the less-than-funny joke. To emphasize her point, she played a heavy, muted power chord.

"Tune it back, we play in standard C!" Mio snapped at her, much harder than she had intended. She felt that she really needed to get her emotions in check. She knew she was over thinking Ritsu's recent behavior, Ritsu _wasn't _that different. Except she was taking a shot of rum straight out of the bottle, "No, no, no, not here, don't do that here!"

"Hm?" The drummer looked over, not understanding the problem.

"Ritsu, don't drink before a show, don't drink ever!" Mio cried, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Ritsu _had _changed in just two years of college, this was not like her at all.

"Don't sweat it, this helps me loosen up before playing." Ritsu tried to tell her, "Keith Moon used to get piss drunk before every show, and look how he did."

"He also got so drunk that he passed out on the floor of his living room." Azusa mentioned.

"So, every alcoholic has done that." Ritsu shrugged, and took another gulp. She grimaced noticeably as it worked its way down her throat. It was clear that the girl was not used to taking straight shots without coke or anything.

"Then his friends dragged him upstairs feet first; they dropped him and he broke his jaw." Azusa finished the story, Yui and Mio gasped at the tale while Ritsu laughed.

"He slept with porn stars and blew stuff up, I'm not seeing the problem here." The drummer laughed, ignoring her point, "Hey, don't you guys look at me like that! Hey, after the show I'll treat you all out to something nice. Don't worry about it now though, we're on in five!"

High school was over and Yui had to learn that they had to play their songs and get off the stage quickly. The comedian openings were best left to a comedy show; which Yui sometimes does stand up for. She wasn't great, and not all her jokes were funny, but she did it with a passion no one could fault. That passion was in her singing and guitar playing also, it was enough to get the crowd even if she was playing out of tempo. The last song for their line up there was a new one called, _Mascara Mirage._ The first song of theirs to use muted tremolo picking and double bass, but it was far from a metal song.

Except there was no double bass playing, no quick snare hits either. The crowd murmured in confusion as the playing stopped. Mio looked over at the rest of the band, "Where did Ritsu go, she couldn't have just walked off! She's the one who booked us this show! She insisted on being our manager!"

"She's not gone, she's just asleep." Tsumugi told her, and pointed at the drummer passed out with her face on the toms.

"What?" Mio blinked.

"Completely out of it." Azusa nodded. Yui went to work apologizing to the crowd about the show being cut short. Mio strutted across the stage and grabbed a fallen drum stick and swung it down on Ritsu's head hard enough to break it in two.

"Potemkin!" The drummer shouted and sat up instantly; rubbing the bruise on her head. She yawned then looked around, "We're still here?"

"Yes we're still here, you fell asleep before we could debut our new song!" Mio snapped at her.

"I did?" Ritsu blinked, and looked around again."

"Yes, how does one fall asleep while _drumming _anyways!"

"Oh, I dunno, I get sleepy when I drink...I think Keith Moon did this too." The drummer yawned, then readjusted her hairband, "Uhh, do we still get paid?"

She couldn't see that Mio was openly crying. Not caring what the others thought, the bassist sprinted out of the venue to go cry peacefully in their van while the others packed up. They were, no doubt, used to her emotional outbursts by now; they would understand. Mio looked back on how excited Ritsu had been to start a band back in junior high. All these years later, here she was ruining it for them. All signs pointed to "find a new drummer", but that wasn't possible. HTT was a package deal, you couldn't just swap people out when you felt like it. Things just didn't work that way, man. HTT doesn't go out with a bang, man, it goes out with a whimper.

Back inside, Ritsu was fumbling around trying to pack up her drumkit. She noticed that Mio's blue Jackson Kelly was laying on the ground next to the microphone. She remembered when Mio had gotten that thing a few months ago, she had made it a point to treat it better than a newborn child. Now there it was, laying on the dusty floor next to some open water bottles. A disaster waiting to happen. Feeling productive and helpful, Ritsu picked it up and looked at Azusa, "Hey, is Mio okay? It's not like her to leave instruments lying around."

"I think you really upset her." Azusa curtly replied, not wanting to get drawn into their antics anymore than she had to.

"Huh, did I do something wrong?" Ritsu asked, and plucked the E string of the bass.

Azusa just sighed, then pried the bass out of Ritsu's hands, "Leave the guitars to guitarists, go get your drums packed up."

Seeing that she was no help, Ritsu moved onto Yui, "Hey, is Mio mad at me?"

Yui shrugged, "I dunno."

"Well, did she seem mad?"

"I dunno."

"Do you pay attention to anything!"

"Not really, I was too busy saying sorry to the crowd." Yui sighed, she looked completely devastated for some reason. Ritsu wondered just what happened when she was asleep for a few minutes; no one was their usual self. If Mugi hadn't already gotten her keyboard packed up, she would have asked her. But no, the only two who were left were the two irritated guitarists. Always the one to get to the root of the problem, Ritsu went off to find Mio and fix things up.

It didn't take long to find her at the back of the spacious van they had purchased to haul all their equipment around. Fitting the five of them in there was a challenge, but they always made it work. When Mio saw Ritsu crossing parking lot to where they were parked, she quickly wiped her tears away and prepared to give the drummer a stern talking to.

"Mio-chan~ Are you okay, you just stormed off and left your bass just laying there!" Ritsu slurred, completely unaware as to how drunk she really was. _Let's see, took my first shot about four hours ago and have been drin__king all day since... Maybe...maybe... I'm too drunk...too drunk._

"No, I'm not okay." Mio pouted, sticking her lower lip out, "You keep partying too hard, and tonight you went too far and ruined our show!"

"I think ruined is strong word. Like to think of it "prematurely ended". Ritsu replied with a toothy smile, Mio was still not amused. Sensing this, the drummer tried to redeem herself, "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"You can make it up to me by promising to stop." Mio whispered, fighting back tears again, "You don't understand what it feels like to watch you slip into this dark underground when you were so good in high school. I love you like a sister, and this hurts to watch."

"Love me?" Ritsu blinked, not quite hearing the "sister" part.

Mio nodded, "I'm an only child, and you've been like a sister to me. I don't want to see you fail college and become a burnt out waste of space. Please, _please_, stop drinking and partying so much."

"Oh...okay." Ritsu exhaled, feeling the weight of those words fall on her shoulders, "I...I promise to stop. I know, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight to prove how serious I am!"

Mio almost considered it, but they were both covered in stale sweat from the show, and Ritsu wasn't exactly sporting the best appearance. She didn't want to pour cold water on that gesture though, "Hey, next week I'm going back home to visit my parents. Why don't you spend the weekend with us? I mean, we're not in any condition to go out to eat anywhere. Let's just get fast food on the way home."

"Really? That sounds great!" Ritsu was barely able to hold back excitement at being invited over. That meant Mio wasn't angry at her anymore, and they could be best friends again. Not just friends, they could be _sisters. _Now all she needed to do was find a way to make up for her fuck up that night. Mio said she could make up for it by no longer drinking at all, but after growing up with two alcoholics for parents; and the complete lack of love life; failing college; being sober hurt. It hurt bad.

The next few days were spent alone; Ritsu was restless the whole time. It was the beginning of summer, and she was missing all these parties. Still, she wasn't about to break her promise to Mio; or at least half of it. There was a half drank can of beer next to her Roland electric drum kit. Electric drums were great for college dorm rooms, people just assumed you were playing Rock band or Guitar Hero and left you alone. Ritsu's brain searched for ideas for a good present for Mio as she played the drumrolls for _Young Man Blues _with a tempo that even outmatched that song.

"What do boyfriends get their girls friends to show they care?" Ritsu asked herself, using that mentality was a good way to go. She needed to get something that really proved that she valued their friendship. Her eyes shifted over the posters that littered her room's walls, many of them were band posters. Since printing was a cheap way to decorate, she had used her computer to print of various pictures of musicians she admired. Keith Moon was the obvious one, Neil Pert, Chris Vrenna, some other classical musicians. Looking at them made her think, what would musicians do for their friends? Probably buy them drugs...

This was getting nowhere, getting a present for Mio shouldn't have been that difficult. It was then that her drunken mind came up with a genius idea. She frantically found a piece of paper and pencil and scribbled up a chibi-ish drawing of her and Mio holding hands with a big heart around them. Ritsu smiled, "I want this, I want this...On my body. I could probably tattoo it myself but I'm too drunk...too drunk~"

She grabbed her wallet and made her way to the bus stop nearby. She was going to make this happen. Tainaka Ritsu was going to get a tattoo of her best friend to show her appreciation. With time to spare, she made her way to the local tattoo parlor and demanded that doodle was placed permanently on her body.

"Ma'am, you're pretty drunk. Are you sure you don't want to sleep on this? Because to be quite honest, this tattoo is a horrible idea." The woman who ran the place asked her.

"Tattoo Artist-san, I want this picture on my body, exactly the way I drew. Just make it colorful, Mio-tan has black hair. Make...it...happen." Ritsu's sentence turned into a series of horrible giggles.

"Well, I'm the one getting paid." Tattoo Artist-san shrugged, and had to assume that she wasn't going to have a pissed off girl at her door the next morning wondering just how that was painted on her body. That thought aside, Ritsu wanted the tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm getting this -ow!- so my friend -ow!- knows that I -ow!- care about her." Ritsu tried telling her as the needle pricked and stabbed through her skin, "I've been kind of a -ow!- towards her lately and -ow!- This really hurts you know!"

"Just give it a few more minutes, you'll stop feeling it." Tattoo Artist-san told her, and used a rag to dab some of the blood away.

"Oh really, -ow!- cool." Ritsu grunted.

When the tattoo was finished, she was told not to lay on the shoulder for a few days and to ice it when it hurt; but only after the first day. For the first two hours she was instructed not to get it wet, that would be bad. As soon as Ritsu got back to her dorm room, she spent a solid thirty minutes staring at the mirror and the amazingness of the picture on her shoulder. _I have to tell Mio right away, she's going to be so happy. NO! I'll wait until I spend that weekend with her. MAN I'M SO FUCKING SMART, I need more booze!_

The next couple days were chased away with her part time job at a record store, video games, electric drums, and of course- drinking. She was comfortably asleep on her couch one afternoon when her phone rang; blaring the song _Won't Get Fooled Again_. Ritsu flipped it open and tiredly muttered, "Hey, Ritsu here."

"It's Mio, are you on your way here? Because we want to start dinner soon." Mio told her.

"Y-yeah, on the train right now." Ritsu lied, and quickly shoved her pants on. She had forgotten that day was Friday, "Uh... can you wait like thirty minutes? I missed the first train because it was too full to pick up anymore people."

"Okay, I'll tell my mommy, I mean uh, mother." Mio chuckled, clearly excited to see her friend like the old days. College had really changed her a lot.

"Right, and oh, I got a surprise for you!" Ritsu nearly shouted, "I won't tell you right now, but you're going to love this."

"If you say so, well, see you in a bit." Mio replied. They said their goodbyes and Ritsu got her clothes on. She packed for the weekend, and enjoyed the album _Colors _by _Between the Buried and Me _while on the train. Recently she had been listening to all sorts of bands, focusing mostly on the drums. She hopped off the train with her backpack, and walked through familiar streets of their home town. Nothing had changed in two years, and the night air made her just want to dance all the way there. She was too sober to dance though, and there wouldn't be any drinking this weekend.

A knock on Mio's door like she had done a thousand times before brought back a swirl of nostalgia. It was just like those old days when they would hang out nearly every day after school. It made her wonder if they could go back to the old music room and hang out there for a few minutes. The door opened and Mio invited her in.

"Cute outfit." Ritsu teased, Mio was wearing something akin to the getup she had worn when they did an indie music shoot for their song _No, Thank You_. For such a small budget, those film students had done wonders with that video. It was up on Youtube, and they now had a slightly larger fanbase. Of course they would never make it big unless they used Dubstep or got a song in _Guitar __Hero_. That was the way the music industry worked these days. Ritsu silently directed hate towards that Justin Beaver (or whatever his name was) kid for dominating the radios.

"Ah, Ricchan, I haven't seen you in months. I hope you in enjoy roast chicken." Ms. Akiyama greeted her. She was close enough with that family that they didn't waste time on extended, formal greetings. That was surprisingly relaxing to the drummer.

"I've been eating ramen for weeks now. Roast chicken sounds heavenly." Ritsu drooled as she smelled the food in the oven. Ms. Akiyama chuckled at her daughter's friend; vaguely missing those days that visited nearly every chance she got.

"How has college been treating you?" She asked. Ritsu saw Mio behind her mother with a worried face.

"Eh, so-so. They're making me work really hard, and Mio likes to distract me from my studies all the time." The drummer replied with a big grin.

Mio stuck her tongue out and made a face, causing the drummer to chuckle. Dinner between the four of them was filled with stories being retold, laughter, and a relaxing atmosphere. Ritsu noticed that Mio's father was gone for the evening, but she didn't feel like it was her place to ask about it.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Mio asked as she sat down next to Ritsu in the family room. Her mother insisted on doing dishes alone, so she took advantage to see what Ritsu had in store.

Ritsu puffed her chest out in pride, "Wait until you see this, this is the coolest thing ever." She lowered the sleeve of her shirt, exposing two chibi drawn girls that vaguely resembled them, holding hands inside a red heart.

Mio burst out laughing, "W-w-what is that! Did you draw that yourself? That's the funniest thing I've seen in a long time."

_Yes! She loved it! _"Yeah I drew it on paper, but Tattoo Artist-san did the actual work." Ritsu told her. Mio's laughter quickly faded.

"Tattoo...Artist-san?" She blinked.

"Yeah, I couldn't give myself a tattoo." Ritsu nodded, "I was too drunk...too drunk."

Mio's face went deathly pale, "You...that's...drunk...real..."

"Hm?"

The bassist started shaking, "That's _real_! That horrible scribble is permanently etched into your skin for the rest of your life!"

Ritsu proudly nodded, "Yep! It's because you're my best friend and I love you!" With that she threw an arm around Mio.

"No!" Mio shouted at her, and threw the arm off, "That's...that's the stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do! When I said I loved you and I wanted you to stop doing bad stuff; that didn't mean go and get a tattoo of me...That doesn't even look like me, at all!"

"You don't like it?" Ritsu pouted with her lower lip out.

"No! This is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Mio shouted at her, "I...I don't even know how to react to that. How could you be so stupid!"

"But I did it for you..." Ritsu muttered, feeling very small, and very stupid all of a sudden.

"No, you did it because you were drunk and stupid!" Mio retorted, knowing full well that she was correct, "Tattoo... a tattoo of a child's drawing of the both of us. I'll pay for the surgery to get it removed myself!"

Ritsu felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, she stood up and hid pulled her shirt over the tattoo again. She was shaking in a mix of anger and hurt; both were directed at herself, "F-fine, I don't need friends who don't appreciate me. If you need me, I'll be staying at that cheapy motel downtown, the one people sell crack out of. But I won't buy any crack, because it's expensive and addictive. I don't even smoke cigarettes. _How does that make you feel_!"

Mio's mother walked in to see Ritsu storming off, "Did something happen?"

"I...don't...know." Mio blinked, this happened too fast. One moment they were laughing like old times, now Ritsu had stormed off into the night. She felt like she should go after her, but part of her was against it. There wasn't any desire to apologize, but Mio certainly wanted to keep her friendship intact. All in all, this was another weapon in her arsenal of things to argue against Ritsu's drinking. It would be best to follow her, try to talk about this calmly and logically, "Momma, I'm going out for a bit. I need to talk to her."

Ms. Akiyama didn't even have a chance to say anything before Mio was out the door trying to go after Ritsu. The drummer had run out, and had certainly made good time. Mio walked quietly through the streets, vaguely aware of her itinerary. She had only passed that motel once or twice, and it certainly was not a happy place to be. Something in her brain flickered, a terrible idea, yet a great one that would definitely fix things up. There was grocery store coming up to her right, and getting Ritsu a little present would definitely be a good way for them to forget that little argument. Although it would be stoking the flames, Mio decided she would buy a bottle of wine for the two of them.

While Mio was making a dark purchase, Ritsu was collapsing on a motel bed. She had run the full four miles there in less than fifteen minutes; which would have impressed her old high school track team. Something about getting scolded for getting a permanent effigy to a friend by said friend was rather sickening. It was a big mistake that would stick with her every day for the rest of her life. _Pay for it to get removed, psh, I'll do it myself you ungrateful bitch..._

The motel had a liquor store right next to it, which was probably a clever business move on their part. Being 20 was great, it allowed for complete freedom to buy hard whiskey to drown your sorrows with. While Mio was currently being questioned for "attempting to purchase alcohol while being a minor" since she didn't have her ID on her; Ritsu was contently flipping channels on the TV and grumbling about that night, "Stupid Mio, doesn't appreciate anything. I get us all these cool gigs, and I just mess one up. Psh, she's just jealous that I have fun all the time. If she wasn't so naggy then I would have invited her along to those parties. Too naggy...too naggy."

She shifted her position on the bed and winced as the tattoo grazed the sheets, sending a flare of stinging pain up her arm, "Owee, this thing hurts emotionally and painfully!"

In her purse were pain killers she had bought over the counter several days ago for it. As she was digging through it, she found something else that caught her eye; a package of three disposable razors. With shaky, drunk hands, Ritsu tore it open and removed one with a wicked grin on her face, "Oh you don't like my tattoo, Mio-tan? Well let me fix that for you..."

Ritsu turned the TV off, then held up the disposable razor in her hands. She broke the plastic apart on the corner table and removed the metal blade, "Yeah...I'll get rid of this blemish for my precious Mio-tan." She chuckled maniacally and took another shot of whiskey, then dug the razor across chibi Mio's face. A thin line of red appeared, and thick droplet of blood ran down her arm. Ritsu laughed and dug deeper, carving out Mio's face from her arm. More blood ran down her arm, staining it a glorious red. She had lit the candles that were provided free of charge when she had gotten the room. The flame's reflection danced off the crimson liquid; forming intricate weaving's and patterns.

Her hands shook, and she couldn't stop laughing at it. She raised her arm up and let the blood drip down on her face. Acting on glorious impulse, she threw her shirt off, and practically ripped her bra off her body. Ritsu took the razor again and sliced a cross against the chibi version her's face. She twisted it, rending the flesh apart in beautiful stigmata. Taking her other hand, she rubbed it against her shoulder, letting the red fluids soak it. Without thinking, Ritsu smeared the blood across her nipples, and gasped in ecstasy. Up until that point in time, she had never been a masochist; but now as a good a time as any to start.

One hand groped and clawed at her less-than-endowed chest, while the other tore away at the painted flesh on her arm; engaging in more bloodletting. The whole time she was laughing hysterically in this mixture of pain and pleasure.

However, she hadn't locked the door, and 100 yen was all Mio needed to find out from the receptionist which room she was staying in. The bassist stepped in, bottle of wine in hand, to see a half naked Ritsu giggling, crying, groping herself...and bleeding all over the bed.

"_RITSU!_"

The drummer looked up with the eyes of a kid who has been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing...like masturbating with some kinky blood fetish. She desperately tried to explain herself, "I...I...You didn't want this thing on me...so I tried to get rid of it..."

"Why?" Mio sobbed, and took a step forward, "Why would you hurt yourself like that?"

Her fear of blood had miraculously been overcome for this situation, but Ritsu didn't really know what to say, "You were so mad at me, and bad girls should be punished as they say."

Mio didn't know how to reply to that, all she knew was that she had probably gone the wrong route with her scolding if this was the end result. Overwhelming guilt tore at her heart was she realized that this was her fault. It was funny, she was deathly terrified of the mere thought of blood, or anything else scary, but now that it was in front of her...it wasn't all that horrifying. She stepped towards Ritsu and picked up the razor that was laying next to the drummer. "No, Ritsu, I'm the one who had been a bad girl. I'm the one who should be punished."

**/INSERT TITLE SONG HERE**

"M-Mio, what are you doing?" Ritsu stammered as Mio raised her sleeve back. The candlelight burned in her eyes; flaring Ritsu's own up into flames. The razor caressed her flesh, making sure to avoid those pesky veins. Mio looked Ritsu straight in the eyes and let the blade do its grisly work, "Bad girls should be punished as they say."

"See how it feels to watch a friend hurt herself over and over again." Mio sobbed, then slashed slowly across cheeks, leaving thin trails, "Every day I have to watch you hurt yourself with beer and whiskey. I want you to know how it feels!"

"Stop it!" Ritsu screamed, slapped Mio's hand away from her. A deep, thin line of red was etched across now. She grabbed Mio's bloodied arm and kissed her wound. This all seemed miles away to the bassist, her mind was caught up on just how alive that pain had made her feel. All her life she had avoided pain like one would avoid the screaming child on a train; but now that she felt its sweet, bitter caress on her arm... Ritsu's lips were on her arm, and the sensation was numbing. In a shaky voice she stuttered, "D-drink me."

"What?" Ritsu blinked. Mio had gone from trying to prove a point to...to enjoying this.

Mio backed away, ignoring Ritsu's confusion, and threw her shirt and jacket off. She took that same razor and etched a line down her chest and stomach, like the first cut of surgery. With fire flickering in her eyes, Mio begged, "Drink me, taste me."

Too drunk...too drunk to make any kind of argument, or even think about it, Ritsu dragged her tongue across the cut. Sweet, red, warm, she drank; wincing at at the metallic taste. Mio felt an eerie sense of release that was nearly overwhelming. She took Ritsu's hand, and felt the blood on it seep through her own fingers, "Bite...here..." She instructed, blushing, pointing at her neck.

After 20 years of avoiding bloodshed and pain, now she wanted nothing but. Ritsu reluctantly obeyed, grinding her teeth against the flesh of Mio's neck. The bassist squirmed in ecstasy and smeared blood across her chest, folding and playing with the frayed skin around her cut. The biting on her neck wasn't cutting it though, "No, _make me bleed_!"

There was a sicking sound of flesh being ripped away as Ritsu pulled away chunk of Mio in her teeth. The black haired girl screamed in pain and pleasure as Ritsu guiltily looked at her with eyes full of confusion and guilt. She was just as lost in the moment, but a flicker of sanity surfaced, _We're both masochists...Now just how did that manage to happen?_

She didn't have time to think as Mio pressed her face against hers, and invaded her mouth with her tongue. Mio's kiss wasn't of romantic intent, she just wanted to enjoy the sweet, warm taste of her own blood and flesh in Ritsu's mouth. A vein torn, red liquid freely poured down her chest, staining her blue and whited striped bra. Mio smiled and whispered to Ritsu, "Bleed with me, let us bleed together."

Ritsu meekly nodded, not quite sure if she wanted that... But Mio's fingernails tearing at her back answered for her. Those fingernails tore away at the skin, freeing that beautiful red substance beneath. Mio grabbed the razor again, letting it rip at her palms; then continued digging away at the tattoo, "I said I would be the one to remove it, and I'm keeping my promise."

Tearing pain flowed down Ritsu's arms, but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Mio tossed the metal blade aside, then used her fingernails to rip the rest of the painted skin away. Ritsu gasp in unholy pain and ecstasy as those fingernails scratched against the bone beneath; showing just how deep Mio had gone. They both kicked off their pants, so they were down into their underwear. Blood covered just about every part of them as they held each other in a masochistic embrace. It wasn't quite romantic, moreso just two sisters who were giving each other the gift of passion.

Firelight illuminated their grisly embrace as fingers rubbed against flesh; like a child finger painting.

Ritsu felt herself getting sleepy and light headed as she rested her head against Mio's bloodstained bosom. Chances were that her friend was dead now, especially considering just how much blood there was. The sticky red fluid was now all in their hair, bodies, sheets, and on some of the carpet. Tomorrow was going to be a shift from hell for the motel maid.

As Ritsu's conscience mind drifted away, she sort of regretted that night in hindsight. Because she realized that dying sort of sucked.

**The news the following day claimed that two female lovers were found brutally murdered in a motel room downtown. The mother of one victim claimed that they both left after a fight earlier than night. The police didn't have any solid suspects, but one Kotobuki Tsumugi was brought in for questioning and...**

A few things from the author- The rule for our songfic chronicles were that we would use what ever came up in shuffle play to make a story. I know this whole stories seems completely unbelievable (because it is) but it's just the song I got. I did my best to make it work, and I hope that you got some enjoyment out of it. ALSO; I do not condone masochism, or self-mutilation of any kind. Once again; it was just the song I got.


	2. Her Ghost In The Fog

**Her Ghost In The Fog**

**A K-On Songfic By Aztec**

**Rated: M for Blood, Defloration, and Immolation. All that fun shit.**

**Genres: Horror, Romance?, Friendship**

**Based on the lyrics of Her Ghost In The Fog, by Cradle of Filth**

**Summary: Go read the lyrics, It's a far better summary that I can ever hope to write.**

**There will be blood and death before the end.**

**SHATTERED**

Mio sat alone in the secluded area of wilderness she often took a trip to so she could write her songs in peace and quiet. She stared at the notepad hard, hoping something would come to mind. A twig broke somewhere nearby, and Mio snapped out of her trance, looking around for anything dangerous. After a few seconds of looking around, she realized how dark it had gotten while she was thinking. It was fortunate the moon was full, or she'd probably be stuck in the dark till morning. She shuddered. Didn't want to think about spending a night in a place like this, not to mention her parents would be even more worried about her than they were now. She slid off the rock she was sitting on, and began walking east, toward the train station.

During the walk, Mio began to feel more and more like she was being followed. Watched. Twigs snapped nearby, and bushes rustled as she passed. Every once in a while, she could have sworn she saw a figure lurking behind a tree out of the corner of her vision, but it was always gone when she tried to get a good look at it. Getting nervous, she sped up her walking pace, listening harder than ever, trying to pinpoint the locations of the sounds around her. As she walked faster and faster, a fog thick began to build around her, making it difficult to see what was ahead. Eventually she entered a small clearing, illuminated brightly by the full moon above.

A man stepped out of a thicket on the opposite side of the clearing, blocking her path. Mio hesitated for a moment.

"H-hello?" she called out to the man. He didn't respond, he simply stood rooted in place, staring intently at her, as if entranced by her. Other men stepped out from the shadows around the clearing, surrounding her. Mio could feel panic starting to set in.

"H-h-hello?" she choked out, terrified.

The men began to advance on her.

Mio began to back away, but tripped over a rock. At the sight of her falling, the five of them surged forth. One of them grabbed her, hauled her to her feet, and held her arms behind her back. She squirmed and kicked at him, but his grip was strong, and he had all the leverage. He lifted her off her feet and let her tire herself out struggling hopelessly. She went limp in his arms, panting for breath. She looked up, meeting the eyes of man who had originally blocked her path home. He reached out with a hand, and lightly stroked her cheek. Something about his touch was wrong on some rudimentary level, and Mio couldn't help but scream as he stared into her with cold grey eyes.

**(Caution: Rape Scene Ahead. Skip to next bolded text if you don't want to read it. You won't hurt my feelings.)**

Another man handed grey-eyes a knife, which he used to cut off Mio's shirt. She screamed harder, refusing to believe that this was actually happening. The man holding her dropped her on the ground and held her down while two of the others removed her pants. Grey-eyes knelt down next to her.

"We're going to have some fun together, just you and me." he said in a near monotone.

He put his hands down her striped panties and began rubbing her sex. Mio screamed again, and began her doomed struggle anew. Grey-eyes chuckled, and pushed the ends of his fingers into her virgin pussy. She gasped in pain from having that spot penetrated for the first time, having never been brave enough to try it herself.

"Oh, nice and tight." muttered grey-eyes, and pushed his fingers deeper in to her sex, making contact with her hymen.

"A virgin too! Amazing." spoke grey-eyes with a certain amount of relish in his voice.

He removed his fingers and slid her panties off, exposing her wet pussy to the cold night air.

Grey-eyes nodded to the man holding her, who released his grip on her arms, and threw her to the ground. She tried to scramble away, but grey-eyes pinned her to the ground again. He held her arms behind her back with one hand, and continued rubbing her clit with the other.

"P-please..." Mio sobbed. "You don't have do this, if you stop now I'll forget this ever happened, please just let me go..."

She heard grey-eyes laugh behind her, and he ceased massaging her clit. Mio could hear the telltale sound of a zipper going down behind her, and she began to cry.

"Don't! Don't!" she screamed at grey-eyes, crying harder than ever.

"You've had your fun already it looks like. Look how wet you are. Now it's my turn to get some fun out of you little girl." he said in his slow monotone drawl.

Mio cried out in pain as he entered her, breaking her hymen.

"You're bleeding quite a bit you know, I guess that just makes things easier for me you know. Do try to enjoy yourself, it is your first time after all."

He chuckled and started thrusting faster and faster.

Mio continued sobbing, feeling disgusted with herself for wanting to take his advice, and just try and enjoy this. She could feel an orgasm coming on. Mio tried to hold it back, but ended up screaming in disgusted ecstacy as an orgasm rocked through her body. Grey-eyes grunted as he finished inside her, then he removed himself, and covered her back in his warm seed. He released Mio, and she collapsed on the ground, sobbing quietly.

**(Rape is over.)**

Grey-eyes smiled at her, pulling the knife out of his jacket again. He knelt down next to the violated girl, and looked her in the eyes.

"Find peace, tormented soul." he said, and cut her throat with an economic sweep of the knife.

Mio felt the bite of cold steel slash across her neck and tried to scream, but all that came out was a blood choked gurgle. She watched the five men start off into the woods as everything began to fade away.

**DISCOVERY**

Ritsu stepped onto the platform at the train station, looking about for her friend. Mio hadn't been seen since yesterday, and hadn't called anyone to say she was alright. She'd probably gotten lost or something, there was fog everywhere. Exiting the station, she headed toward the path to the place Mio went to write her lyrics. As she entered the forest, the fog thickened even more. A figure appeared ahead of her in the swirling mist, and she started toward it, calling Mio's name. It turned toward her, and then ran off into the mists, vanishing from sight. Ritsu jogged after it, being careful not to trip on anything in the fog. The figure appeared ahead of her, and it almost seemed that this person was leading her somewhere.

Eventually she came to a clearing. She couldn't tell how big it was because the fog had become an almost solid presence at this point. The figure melted away into the mist as she approached it. Something was on the ground in front of where the phantom had vanished, and Ritsu approached it slowly, hoping it was just a rock or something. She knelt down by the object, then screamed and scrambled backward when she saw what it was.

Mio's body lay naked on the ground in the middle of the clearing. Frost coated her pale skin, indicating she'd laid there overnight. Someone had sliced her throat open, and the ground around her was covered in her blood. Her killers looked like they'd had some fun with her before killing her, because she was bruised all over, and various sexual fluids had been smeared across her skin. Dried blood was caked around her crotch where her they'd forced themselves upon her. The look on her face was not one of horror or anger, but one of sadness and bitter resignation to one's fate.

Ritsu didn't know what to say, she couldn't find words to express what she was feeling now. She knelt down next to her friend's body, quietly sobbing.

"Who did this to you... Oh God, who did this to you?"

She closed her friend's glassy, dead eyes and lifted her into her arms. She turned around, carrying her dead friend, and started back the way she came.

"I never told you I was born loving you! Never got a chance! Now I never will!" Ritsu shrieked to the heavens.

The figure in the mists seemed to follow her through the woods on her way back, near enough to be seen, but far away enough that details were impossible to make out.

"Go away!" Ritsu shouted at her tag-along.

"I loved you too Ritsu." said Mio's voice from somewhere in the distance.

Ritsu almost dropped Mio's body in shock.

"M-mio?" she choked out.

Nothing but dead silence greeted her ears.

"If this is some kind of joke, I'm never speaking to you again Mio!"

Still nothing but the unnatural silence.

Ritsu started down the path again, chalking the voice up to her imagination playing tricks on her. She eventually emerged from the forest and walked slowly toward the station. She opened the door and walked inside. People watched her with horrorstruck faces, and many a mother covered their children's eyes as Ritsu walked past, heading for the ticket counter.

"Two for Tsukuba please." said Ritsu in a numb voice to the shocked ticket vendor.

**RETURN**

Mio's funeral was tonight, but Ritsu couldn't bring herself to go to the funeral. She decided that she'd honor her dead friend by spending a night in the place where she died. She packed a only a sleeping bag, and a can of soup for dinner. The train sped along the tracks toward the forest Mio loved so much, carrying one numbed drummer to the place where it all ended for Mio, and later, for her as well.

After disembarking the train, Ritsu kept her head down as she walked out of the station and into the forest. She didn't want to be recognized now. She should have been in school now, but that didn't really matter to her anymore. She hadn't gone to school since she found Mio's body, and she wondered whether she'd ever be able to go to that same school again now. Nothing seemed to matter at all but the need for the closure this night would provide. The fog was thicker than ever, and that same figure followed her through the woods again.

"Would you just piss off already! I want to be alone!" she screamed at the insensitive person tailing her.

A familiar laugh sounded in the distance and the figure pulled it's usual disappearing act again.

Ritsu came to the clearing where she found her friend's body, and unrolled her sleeping bag near the middle of the area. She pulled the can of Cream of Mushroom soup from her bag, preparing to eat it, before realizing she forgot to bring a can opener. For Ritsu, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She roared in frustration and anger, hurling the can across the clearing as hard as she could. She gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she managed to calm down to the point where she no longer felt the need to murder the first thing she laid eyes on, and opened her eyes again. That figure was still in the mist, near the edge of the clearing, closer this time. Ritsu could tell it was a girl now.

"Would you just _fuck_ off!" she roared at the girl, who in turn merely laughed that eerily familiar laugh and faded away once again.

Ritsu then noticed something laying on the exact spot where she had found Mio's body nearly two weeks before.

Mio's notepad.

Ritsu noticed that words had been carved into it with something sharp as she picked it up.

"ThEY huRt ME ritSU. HuRT THeM fOr mE."

Ritsu dropped the notebook, looking around wildly. That same unnatural silence had fallen around her again.

"Is this some kind of joke! I swear to God if I ever find out who's doing this..." she yelled into the fog.

"You'll do what?" asked Mio.

Ritsu nearly jumped out of her skin, fell to the ground trying to turn around. Mio stood next to Ritsu's sleeping bag, smiling softly at her fallen friend. Ritsu tried to speak, but couldn't seem to form any words with which to create a sentence. Mio drifted over to Ritsu, and dropped something on the fallen girl's stomach before melting into the fog once again. Ritsu picked the object off her stomach with shaking hands and examined it closely.

It was a key, and a tag attached to asked the finder of the key to return it to the local church. On the other side of the tag, the words "TheY DrOPpeD thIS." were carved into it. A cold, calculating fury overtook the drummer as she hauled herself to her feet, and headed back to the train station.

**BURN**

Ritsu unlocked the shed in her back yard. Working her way around the various lawn care items, she eventually came across what she was looking for. A large gas can for the mower. She took a stick she'd found earlier in the woods, wrapped a length of rope around one end, and stuck it in the gas can to soak. It was getting dark as well, so she grabbed a large industrial strength flashlight from the shelf. One final item went into her jacket pocket before she left the shed, not bothering to lock it again. She started down the street, heading for the local church with fire in her heart and death in her eyes.

She stopped outside the large double doors. She took the key that Mio had given her, and went around the church locking all the exits with a certain vindictive pleasure. After she'd sealed everyone in, she began dousing the modest building with gas from the can. She made several laps around the building, coating the outer walls with the pungent liquid. When the can had been emptied, she threw it to the side, and removed that final item from her jacket pocket. A book of matches. She struck one on the sole of her sneaker, and lit the torch. Ritsu grinned horribly as she looked over the gas soaked church.

"For you, my love." she said before hurling the burning stick at the soaked exterior.

The torch contacted the wall, and fire spread across its surface like lightning.

Ritsu could hear panicked screaming coming from the inside of the building, and some of those screams sounded... familiar. In a moment of horrorstruck realization, she remembered that Mio's funeral was being held inside that building. And she'd just locked all her friends inside. Ritsu rifled through her pockets for the church key, only realizing that she'd left it in the lock of the final door she locked. She sprinted back to that small back door, only to find that the fire was now roaring across it. Putting reason to flame, she put her hand into the fire to attempt to get the door open, she had to rescue her friends. They didn't deserve to die like that. The fire lept onto her hand, charring it as she attempted to wrench the key from the door, only to find it now fused to the lock from the terrible heat. Ritsu screamed in agony, and fell backward, fire spreading up her arm. She tore off her jacket, and used to smother the flames consuming her. After removing the jacket, she saw her right hand was now a charred claw, and most of her arm was screaming in hellfire pain. Sobbing piteously at both her failure to save anyone she cared about, she wrapped the jacket around her destroyed arm, and staggered away from the church, trying to block out the dying screams of her best friends.

**HER GHOST IN THE FOG**

Ritsu left the train station once again, still crying. She knew if she could make it to Mio again, everything would be OK. She shuffled out of the train station, moving toward the woods. She took the flashlight in her good hand, and flicked it on. As she entered the foggy woods, Mio began to lead her onward toward their final destination. Ritsu jogged slowly after her, hoping she'd slow down a bit for her.

"Oh God... God, I killed them Mio. All of them..." Ritsu cried. "Help me!" she screamed after the raven haired girl.

Ahead of her, Mio vanished in the mist after leaping between a pair of trees. Ritsu followed her through the trees and into the clearing once again. Mio stood in the center of everything, smiling softly at Ritsu as she limped out of the trees, panting heavily. She stopped at the edge of the clearing, and just stared at her for a while. Mio opened her arms to Ritsu, offering her an embrace. Her eyes widened, and she walked slowly toward her dead friend's ghost, extending her good arm toward her.. They met in the middle, and Ritsu embraced her in that place, burned arm hanging uselessly at her side, inhaling her friend's familiar scent.

"I missed you." Ritsu whispered.

Mio smiled softly at the girl in her arms.

"So did I."

Ritsu began to cry in her friend's embrace.

"I killed everyone Mio. Yui, Azusa, Mugi-chan... Everyone dead... I'm going to hell now, what have I done!" she sobbed.

Mio hugged her friend tighter to her bosom.

"Don't worry Ritsu. We'll always be together now."

Ritsu felt something pulling her up and away, and as the pair of them drifted off into the fog in each other's arms she heard something fall to the ground behind her. And forever more in those woods, that place where lovers rot, travelers would wander through the everlasting mists, and hear the laughs of that pair of lovers, bound together till the end of everything.

**(Author's Note: I don't condone rape or burning down holy buildings. Don't do that shit.)**


End file.
